The Gathering
by DreamChaser99
Summary: What happens when the New Dawn's command gets drugged ar a meeting from a prank
1. Major Impact

The Gathering

Impact groaned as he opened his eyes. The light was too bright. 'What a night.' Flipping unto his side, he just laid there for a few minutes trying to wake up. Never before had he felt so lazy. Mentally he tried to figure out what had happened. He had an uncomfortable feeling that the cause was something from the night before.

 _It was a gathering of the officers. Sipping their drinks, they were camped out in the officer's recreation room. This was a special occasion because their security officer, Acton Channellocks, had actually joined them this time. Said person was currently nursing a glass of Alderaanian juice. The juice was simple enough to copy, but the fact that he, out of all people was drinking it pointed a finger in the direction of healing. He had been so traumatized by the destruction of Alderaan, that anytime it came up or was mentioned, he would leave the room. He had refused to talk about Alderaan for the longest time. Lyle, third in command and leader of their special forces, was over by the bar, mixing up a mug of hot chocolate. It was an exotic drink that he had brought back from one of his most recent missions. Impact sipped at his own mug of hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth it left behind as he swallowed. Autotronic, their weapons specialist was on his 5th glass of iced tea. He was crazy about that stuff. He could drink multiple gallons a day.Terminal, leader of the New Dawn, and him were currently engaged in a challenging video game, trying to beat each other. Impact did not know what game they were playing, he just knew that both were intensely focused. Terminal's glass of Mountain Dew was sitting next to him, untouched. Impact and Acton watched as Terminal had reached down and taken a swallow of Autotronic's drink. The look on his face was priceless. He shoved Terminal in revenge. "Hey, that's my drink. You have your own." Terminal coughed, as he momentarily had some tea go down the wrong tube. Laughing, he sputters. "Well, you never said that you were making iced tea." Impact shook his head. Those two were acting like teens._

Impact rolled back onto his back and moaned. His head was throbbing, not quite as bad as when an episode occurred, but pretty close. He close his eyes and massaged his temple, trying to ease the angry throbbing pain. The only reason he would feel this lazy was if some relaxing medications were slipped into his drink. He knew that from past experience. He remembered the trick that Haze and Kronos had played on him after Yoda had complain about him working too hard. After he'd taken those relaxing meds, he hadn't been able to motivate him self to go back to work or ever get up for three days, because his head had swum every time he'd sat up. He knew that must be what had happened this time as while. His only question was when had the meds been slipped into his drink?

 _Lyzel had come in holding his ever present mug of coffee. he'd announced that a meteor shower was going pretty strong. he'd asked if anyone wanted to join him on the roof to watch it for a bit. Terminal and Lyle, amused and awestruck by some of the simplest things, had jumped up and ran for the door like kids, as the other followed at a more sedate pace. The six officers had stood there, on the roof admiring the meteor show for an hour or so. After that, they had headed back down to the recreation room. Terminal and Autotronic had gone back to their game after Terminal had gotten a glass of iced tea, completely ignoring his cup of Mountain Dew, and Autotronic had drained his and refilled it. The others had sat around the table and talked for the longest time. They had talked for hours about… everything._

Impact sat up quickly and instantly laid back down as his head spun out of control. Trying not to get sick, he attempted remembering what they had talked about. He panicked when he realized that he rest of the night was a blur to him. Had he spilled some of his deepest secrets. He closed his eyes, trying to slow the spinning in his mind. Whatever medication that had been slipped into his drink sure knew how to knock him out for the count. He yawned and checked his clock. He was too tired to care that it was almost noon and he still hadn't gotten out of bed once. Curling back under his covers, he vowed to be more careful with all his drinks. His last thoughts before the bliss of sleep took him were, 'I really hope that I did not spill any of my many secrets


	2. Lyle Haze, Special Ops and 3IC

Lyle groaned as he leaned against the wall. His stomach was definitely not happy with him. Currently, he was camped out in the bathroom of his apartment. he'd been there for a few hours. He slowly and shakily stands. Flushing the toilet, he washes his mouth out. Brushing his teeth, he leans heavily on the sink. Spitting, he puts his brush away and was on his way to bed when there is a knock on the door. He sighs and pads over to open it. There stood Terminal, a worried expression on his face. "Lyle, are you alright? Your face is really pale." Lyle nods and leans against the door frame. He was worried. Walking over to the door had really drained any energy he'd had. "I'm doing okay, I've most definitely been better. Seems my stomach decided to rebel today. I also woke up feeling very lethargic, so combine that with the stomach difficulties and this is what you get." Terminal nods in understanding. "Remember that meeting that we had scheduled at ten?" Lyle nods and smiles slightly. "Yeah, that is why my stomach made a run for the exit this morning." Lyle couldn't help but chuckle at the expression that came over Terminal's face. "See, I woke up, looked at my alarm and saw that it was 10:15.So, I roll over, thinking that I could get a few more minutes of sleep. Suddenly, I remember the meeting, and since I was already late, I jump out of bed to get ready. The moment I sat up, my head started spinning and my stomach starts to feel weird. I was getting dressed when my stomach finally decided that It had suffered enough abuse for today. It made a run for the exit and I made a run for my bathroom." Lyle ground his teeth together as a throbbing in his head returned. That throbbing was his warning sign that a bathroom run was soon. Terminal nods. "Well, I figured that you may run a bit late, but the weird thing was that Impact didn't show up, or even call saying that he may be a bit late." Lyle frowned in surprise. "That is weird." Terminal nods. "I know, so around eleven, I head over to his room. I just came from there and..." He quickly looks around. "Don't tell any one, but I picked his lock after ten or fifteen minutes of waiting and knocking. He was out cold. It didn't look like he had even tried to get out of bed. I figured that something was wrong, so I came over here. Lyle nods as the throbbing increased to the danger point. "Well, I you would excuse me, my stomach is on the run again."Closing the door in Terminal's face, he rushes to the bathroom and arrived just in time. He felt guilty about shutting the door in Terminal's face, but he wanted to be alone right now. He knew that Terminal would understand, but still, it hadn't been nice. As his body stops heaving, he mentally blamed his sudden sickness on something he had caught from one of the other officers last night at the gathering.

The End


End file.
